


Pull and Push

by JET_Playin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mild Kink, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/pseuds/JET_Playin
Summary: What starts as an accident quickly becomes more.





	Pull and Push

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to sugaredsundrop for being so patient and encouraging while waiting for me to finish this (or anything :p) and to keyflight790 the speedy and glowing beta! You guys rock!

“Fuck, Potter!” Draco cried, curling his spine in protest. 

Harry chuckled in his ear, bending further over him and sliding in another inch. “I thought we were past that, Draco,” he purred. 

With a grunt, his hips canted forward, driving his cock in to the hilt, and he stretched into the feeling. Draco moaned, his body moving instinctively against the hot press of flesh against his back before swiftly recoiling. 

“Fuck,” he repeated, whimpering this time. “No, Harry, you- you're on my hair.”

“Oh, shit!” Harry hissed, dropping all attempts at sexiness - successful attempts, from Draco's position beneath him. “I'm sorry! Are you okay?” 

Draco laughed, angling his head to see over his shoulder. “I'm fine with hair pulling, Potter. Might I suggest you try a new method, though?” 

Silence met his words, followed by the tickle of Harry's wild mop between his shoulder blades. The slightly damp forehead that dropped to his skin next gave Draco a moment's concern that his teasing had missed its mark, but then Harry was shaking, a deep, rumbling laugh falling from his lips. 

“Is that what you want?” he asked, his voice low, husky, sending shocks of anticipation skittering along Draco's aching cock. 

In short, fluid motions, he drew himself back to sit on his haunches, yanked Draco to his knees, and secured one hand over his hip before plunging back into him. Draco cried out, but Harry didn't seem to be quite finished with his intentions. Bent over him, raw, guttural nonsense dripping from hot lips a mere inch from his ear, Harry raked his free hand up and across Draco's back until his fingers buried themselves in the fine hair at the nape of his neck, fisted there. 

“Oh, oh fuck!” Draco was all but screaming, overwhelmed by sensation and rapidly approaching the brink of his sanity. “Gods, yes! Harder!” 

After a beat, Harry obeyed. He curled his fist, tightening his hold on Draco's hair and lifting his head with it, while simultaneously using that new leverage to pump viciously into Draco's arse, pushing his slight frame forward with every thrust. 

A whine began in the back of Draco's throat, interrupted only by the motion of his body moving with Harry's. With all he had, he met Harry stroke for stroke, relishing in the steady burn where his hair was locked in the man's iron grasp. 

Harry watched, enthralled, as Draco came apart beneath him, dancing along the razor's edge. His head pulled back so his shoulders hunched forward, supporting his weight by the very tips of his fingers while Harry held the rest in his grasp. Groaning, he released Draco's hair, dragging his nails down his pale, slender back instead, then held his breath when Draco whimpered. 

"You like that?" he asked, awed. 

"Yes," Draco moaned, mindlessly. 

So Harry did it again, his fingers reaching for the nape of Draco's neck and squeezing there before he raked his blunt nails down, in one swift motion, to his tailbone. The reaction was beautiful. Draco gasped, throwing his head back and bucking his hips. He shifted his weight to one arm, reaching blindly for his cock and stroking rapidly as he pushed back, impaling himself again and again. 

He was whimpering with every thrust of his own hips, every jerk of his own hand, but Draco didn't care. Trust Harry to home in on his ridiculous little fantasies and bring them to life. He couldn't take much more of it. Then, just when he thought he might explode, Harry leaned forward, stilling his hips and burying himself to the hilt, brought his mouth to the muscle just beneath Draco's neck, and bit down. Hard. 

Draco screamed, his back going rigid with his climax, and Harry saw spots, his own painful pleasure washing over him as Draco's channel tightened and released around his cock, trying to draw his orgasm from him. Releasing his neck, Harry reared back, dug his fingers into the heated flesh of Draco's hips with one hand, the other closing over his shoulder as he pressed his thumb into the circular imprint his teeth had left behind, and yanked him back against his cock, even as he slammed his hips forward. 

He was close, so close he almost couldn't hear Draco's sobbing gasps, his mewling cries of  _ yes, more, fuck Harry!  _ When his own release finally came, he barreled toward it, hips pumping erratically, shoving Draco forward with force. 

Beyond spent, Harry leaned back just enough to pull himself free of the heat of Draco's body before slumping forward. He had just enough presence of mind to roll himself to the side so he wouldn't crush Draco. 

"Wow," he gasped, still far from catching his breath. "That was… Wow."

Draco grunted beside him and Harry turned to find him still on his knees, his arse in the air while his shoulders rested on the mattress. Concerned, Harry lifted himself onto one elbow, peering through the near darkness at Draco's slackened face, his eyes glazed and unseeing. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing the sweaty hair from his cheek. 

"Hmm?" Draco hummed, blinking up at Harry through a pleasant haze. He felt light, disconnected from his body in a way that left him floating around somewhere above his own head. 

"Draco," Harry was saying, and Draco could feel the hand cupping his cheek distantly. "Draco, did I hurt you?" 

"What?" He thought of the sensations still coursing through him, the tingling on his skull, the aching throb in his arse, the sweet burn on the back of his neck. Sighing contentedly, he stretched out his stiffening limbs, a smile finally breaking through the haze. "Yes, I'd say you rather did."

Harry barked a laugh, grabbing Draco and pulling him close. "I suppose I did. No lasting damage, though?" he asked, still concerned. "I can heal the bite…"

"You could," Draco murmured, sleep not far off. "And I could hex you into next week. But here I thought we were finished with all of that."

Smiling, Harry ran a hand softly over Draco's back and pressed a kiss to his hair. Work would be… different, now that he had this new wealth of knowledge regarding his partner, but he looked forward to the challenge. And to seeing his mark on Draco in that professional setting. 

Draco's even breathing indicated quite clearly that he'd fallen asleep so Harry closed his eyes and followed suit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love and comments validate my existence ❤️


End file.
